ADIOS
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: 2da y 3ra TEMporada /Ya es hora de decir adiós a los esbozos de historias. ADIOS: es un compendio de historias cortas, con personajes variados y temáticas variopintas. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: Naoko Takeuchi. /Historias Originales (Estado: En construcción)
1. Chapter 1

_(Adiós)_

Veía su reloj de mano, el último tren pasaría en una hora, estando en Japón era un hecho de que no habría un retraso, en realidad la vida era así; no había retrasos.

Por un momento dejo de percibir a la gente de su alrededor cuando coloco uno de los audífonos y la pista inicio; los acordes de guitarras tan disolutos y a la vez armónicos.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse el otro audífono, le fue arrebatado. El cuerpo de la entrometida chica se movía cadenciosamente al compás de la melodía. Al escuchar la voz del cantante, los labios del chico se movieron sin evocar ningún sonido, solo ellos dos percibían el mensaje; cómplices desconocidos.

Los segundos avanzaban y 4:22 minutos, fue lo que duro su relación.

Protagonistas: Yaten Kou – Mina Aino


	2. Chapter 2

(翼をください)

La vida es una ¨florecita parásita¨ que se abre camino.

El no nacido, no existe y el nacido está condenado a morir.

Fin

Protagonista: Príncipe Diamante

Nota: La fuente de mi inspiración fue la música, melodías que estimulaban mi imaginación, y la canción ¨Tsubasa wo kudasai¨, me animo ha escribir esas palabras. Pese a que estaba pensada para ser una historia larga, no lo logro. Ya no recuerdo de que va la trama... Dejo aquí sus restos, para que, no muera en el anonimato.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sueño… yo…)

¨Acepto… En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la distancia siempre estaré a tu lado.¨

¨Seiya, prometo amart…¨

¨¡Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa!¨

Fin

Protagonistas: Seiya - Usagi

Nota: Ni idea de qué trataba, se me borro la memoria... XD


	4. Chapter 4

(Mi regalo de Navidad)

Su primera ilusión y su primera desilusión. Miraba la gran caja como si quisiera que el bello papel de regalo dorado decorado con renos desapareciera, para darle paso a lo verdaderamente importante: el contenido. Con una mueca de desconsuelo, se dejó llevar a la salida de su hogar por su padre. Quien sujeto con fuerza su manita enguantada. Su madre no escatimo en prendas abrigadoras.

–Recuerda que su hora de dormir es a las siete.

¨Aja…¨–pensó y recapacito, esa tajante respuesta daría inicio a una pelea, así que sólo contesto con un simple –Sí– y fingió una amabilidad que no sentía.

El niño envidiaba al pequeño bulto que duerme plácidamente sobre el regazo de su mamá.

El sonido del motor al ser apagado, alerto al hombre y deseo salir lo más pronto de ahí. No sería una tarea sencilla, y el reciente llanto de su hijo, no lo hizo retroceder.

No pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de su ex esposa, al ver que cuando lo tomo en brazos, el pequeño se resistía a irse con él.

Dejo a su hijo en el asiento trasero, el niño lo golpeaba mientras él le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Por el retrovisor vio que ya iba la madre al rescate de su primogénito, después de haber dejado a su hijo pequeño en brazos de su padre.

Él no tenia la más mínima intención de una pelea por eso estaba divorciado. Y antes de que se despidiera por segunda vez, quitandole un valioso tiempo, ya que aún tenían por delante cuatro horas de viaje, y salir de la ciudad no sería fácil, siendo que las calles principales están cerradas. Sin más se fue, para su tranquilidad, el celular no sonó, pero. los ¨berridos¨ seguían. En un alto, prendió el reproductor de vídeo, y la película infantil pareció disminuir el disgusto del niño. Entonces, él sólo se concentro en manejar, nada ni nadie podría distraerlo de llegar sanos y salvos a la casa de su padre.

A más de la mitad del camino, el niño ya iba por la tercer película, pero su atención, desde el inicio se centro en el movedizo paisaje. Hasta que la nieve hizo acto de presencia y al ver los dientes blancos de la mujer que sonreía, le hizo recordar un vago sentimiento. El gran anuncio publicitario mostraba a una madre y a un padre abrazando a un niño, con la frase: La Navidad se disfruta en familia...

No supo el por qué, pero de repente se sintió mal –enfermo– y entonces…

Agradeció en silencio, la gran cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta, así que sólo lo despojo de la chamara y el primer pantalón y listo, salieron del baño de la gasolinera, lo sentó en el asiento delantero. Ahora, su labor era limpiar el vomito.

El niño no dejaba de pensar en el contenido de la caja, mientras sostenía una bolsa de platico por si otro accidente ocurría. No sucedió, y poco después de continuar con el viaje, se quedo profundamente dormido.

–Diamond, despierta... –el hombre ya había estacionado el automóvil.

El niño se froto los parpados, pero, no disimulo su incomodad al encontrarse en tan oscuro lugar. Salieron del estacionamiento, el hombre saludo con la mano al policía de la caseta y se dirigieron al elevador. Él no tenia pensado ir a su departamento, pero, vio conveniente pasar un tiempo a solas con su hijo.

Abrió la puerta y como era de esperar, el lugar contrastaba con la ¨otra casa¨; mas chica, más fría, más sola.

En la salita no había árbol de navidad, ni luces, ni adornos. Permaneció quieto, no quería internarse en un lugar desconocido para él. Dejo de jalar la maleta con ruedas, y cuando su padre prendió la luz, la primera impresión no cambio.

–Lo siento, fui algo brusco contigo, pero... –no podía rebelar a su hijo, el malestar que sentía cada vez que se encontraba con su madre– ...me alegra pasar la navidad contigo –la felicidad lo embargaba –Diamond, te extrañe!– le dio un beso en la mejilla. El niño permaneció indiferente.

Lo tomo en brazos y lo dejo en la habitación que el mismo había decorado. Aquel cuarto, no se comparaba con el de ¨la otra casa¨, pero se percato de que todo lo que le gustaba –tiempo atrás– se encontraba en cada detalle de la habitación.

Tantos sentimientos lo confundían. Se vio desamparado al no ver a su padre por casi dos años, el desconcierto lo hizo desconfiar de él, pero, sin saberlo aquel alejamiento se debía a conflictos legales creados por su propia madre. Y ahora, el reencuentro lo hacia inmensamente feliz, pese a que el pequeño Diamond, no se lo podía expresar a su padre.

 _ **C**_

Las figurillas navideñas junto a Diamond, centraban sus vidriosos ojos en los niños que jugaban en el patio cubierto de nieve desde el ventanal de la casa de su abuelo. Observaba como jugaban los niños y los adultos. Su padre y su abuelo le insistieron, pero el no cedió. Al niño no le atraía jugar con la nieve o crear simpáticos muñecos con nariz de zanahoria; no le rehuía al frió o al trabajo que implicaba, más bien, estaba desposeído de la alegría de aquellos niños que reían y gritaban al lado de su mamá y de su papá.

Las lagrimas ya surcaban sus mejillas, no había gimoteo. Simplemente, no podía evitar sentirse abandonado, sea lo que fuese para un niño de 6 años. No supo en que momento una niña mayor que él, se recostó a su lado; recargaba sus codos sobre la alfombra de felpa que, contrastaba con su vestido blanco con encaje color rosa. La miro de reojo y de nuevo centro su mirada en sus primos y en sus tíos.

¨Muack¨

El niño se limpio la mejilla con la manga de su suéter, y la niña no se ofendió, le sonrió. El niño no entendía que había pasado. La niña intento darle un segundo beso y cuando menos pensó, Diamond ya se encontraba con los niños que lo integraron a sus juegos.

Por momentos veía a la niña que no se había movido de aquel lugar, su barbilla descansaba sobre sus manitas, viéndolo apacible.

Una traicionera bola de nieve le dio al distraído niño. Y de nuevo se integro a la batalla con bolas nieve. Jugaba con sus primos, y se lo estaba pasando de lo más divertido.

 **C**

 **Protagonistas: Diamante/Serenity**

 **Nota: Esta historia surgió hace tres navidades, pero, al final no se concreto como una historia larga. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A** cqua di **M** are)

Hizo añicos a la que había sido su más preciada posesión: la guitarra, que perteneció a su padre; aquella herencia, no se limitaba a un objeto sino también a la habilidad de tocar de forma magistral cada uno de sus acordes.

Grito desesperado, se dejó caer sobre la blanca alfombra de su suntuosa habitación. Al verse rodeado por los empleados de la mansión, se incorporó. Y entre jaloneos salió de esta, aquel joven de tan sólo 16 años decidió dejar todo atrás. Estaba harto de vivir bajo la sombra de la muerte.

 _ **S**_

–Seiya, eres el único en quien confió –le susurro un hombre elegantemente vestido que vio en dirección a los meseros quienes estaban inmersos atendiendo a los clientes.

–Usted sabe que no tengo inconveniente en quedarme hasta que el último de los empleados se va, pero… –vio nervioso la hora en su celular – quede de ir por mi mejor amiga al aeropuerto.

–Ok, si no hay más remedio... Puedes irte.

–Gracias…

El dueño le hizo una seña a uno de los meceros para que se acercara a la barra y dar instrucciones, ya que él también tenía que irse. Seiya se dirigió a la salida del bar: Black Moon.

–Malachite, nos vemos.

Se despidió del encargado de la seguridad y éste no le correspondió ya que estaba ocupado con un borracho que no sabía ni cómo se llamaba. Seiya metió sus manos en las bolsas de su chamarra de cuero, y camino por la solitaria calle. Vio pasar dos taxis, pero, no les hizo la parada ya que estaban ocupados.

La luna llena de esa noche, se veía majestuosa, pero, Seiya no soportaba su presencia y prefirió bajar la mirada; siendo el principal motivo por el que se quedaba en el bar hasta el amanecer.

Estaba a punto de ponerse los audífonos para escuchar su podcast favorito, cuando los gritos de una joven lo alertaron.

–¡Auxil…!

Se giró para identificar el lugar de dónde provenían. Los aullidos de los perros hacían eco por las calles. Entonces vio dos sombras que forcejeaban, no lo pensó y corrió en dirección al otro lado de la calle.

Sostuvo por el cuello al tipo que acorralaba a la joven. El agresor, trato de reaccionar violentamente ante quien lo confrontaba, pero cuando menos pensó. él ya se encontraba sobre el suelo y debajo de un enfurecido Seiya; quien lo golpeo una y otra vez. A punto de atestar el golpe fatal, percibió sobre su hombro derecho una temblorosa mano. Percibió en la mirada de la joven: Miedo, y ese miedo era por su causa.

Ella no dejo de halar su chamara, para que se alejaran de allí, Seiya se incorporo del cuerpo desfallecido del agresor y agito sus manos para quitarse el exceso de la sangre del que consideraba un maldito bastardo.

La chica y el chico se tomaron de las manos; con la otra mano tomo el estuche que ella había dejado caer y corrieron hasta que les falto el aire. Seiya trato de orientarse ya que todo a su alrededor no le era familiar y la obscuridad de la noche no ayudaba.

–Gracias –dijo de forma tímida y entre lagrimas que le quitaban el brillo a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Él le sonrió y la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla, pero, ella no dejaba de temblar. Los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el ringtone del celular de Seiya, el contesto al ver la imagen.

–Seiya, a qué hora piensas lle…

–Ah, eres tú

–Cómo que soy yo… Tengo más de una hora esperando, cuando te vas ha dignar a…

Entonces al sentir que la chica se separo de su lado y comenzó a caminar

–Te hablo cuándo llegue –colgó el celular, y la siguió.

–No quiero causarte más problemas…

–Mi intención no es asustarte, pero, podrías encontrarte con otro tipo como ese. Dónde vives...

–En Taiwán

–Por qué vienes de tan lejos…

–A cumplir mi sueño –dijo decidida y vio en dirección al estuche que Seiya traía en la mano. Vine a una audición, la cual termino muy tarde. Y por sí fuera poco me perdí, trate de encontrar un taxi, cuando un automóvil se detuvo y este trato de…

–Entonces. vas al aeropuerto.

–Sí.

–Que casualidad, también me dirijo para allá…

La tomo de la mano y por fin se oriento, caminaron en dirección a la avenida principal y allí tomaron un taxi. La joven no dijo más, todo el camino permanecieron callados.

El taxista los dejo en la entrada principal del aeropuerto y ella pago, Seiya, trato de protestar.

–Muchas gracias –le sonrió y antes de que Seiya pudiera decir algo, ella dio media vuelta y corrió, para su suerte estaba a tiempo de tomar su vuelo.

–Qué tonto soy… –dijo en voz alta– no le pedí su número… –pensó.

–Eso no lo niego...

–Haruka, cállate… –le dio un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida.

 **S**

 **Protagonistas: Seiya/Michiru**

 **Nota: Ya ni me acordaba de este borrador... ¡Me encanta! El personaje de Seiya me fascina, pero, no voy a negar que, no le hago justicia, pese a que trato de crear y publicar historias sobre él.**


	6. Chapter 6

Almendras

El sueño y las ganas de acompañarla a degustar una almendra; entumecieron mis manos. Una a una rozaba aquellos labios carnosos y rosáceos, tan etéreos y húmedos. La gula es un pecado que nos acerca más y más a nuestra mortalidad… a las puertas de infierno. La gloria de de la Vida Eterna, no cautiva tanto como el placer que se presenta en el presente.

Los parpados le pesaban y tras devorar el último manjar. Su cuerpo se relajó y se recostó sobre la manta que nos protegía del pasto y de los insectos.

Protagonista: Prince Dimande/Diamond

 **Nota:** Una historia corta que se me ocurrió el año pasado para este compendio.


	7. Chapter 7

Camino Secreto

La mirada curiosa de un niño de cinco años se centraba en el temblor involuntario de mis manos. Su madre trato de distraerlo con una paleta que guardaba en su bolso, pero el niño de aproximadamente tres años encontró más entretenida mi situación.

-Por favor, disculpalo…

La joven madre se disculpó en nombre de su hijo y yo sólo asentí con una sonrisa. Abrí la ventanilla. Mi mareo no tenía que ver con el movimiento del autobús, más bien era una reacción de mi cuerpo a la pelea de hace una hora con mi novio, bueno... ex novio.

–¿Señorita, está mareada? –dijo mi compañera de viaje.

–Si…

De lo que parecía la bolsa mágica de una mamá se encontraba una cajita con pastillas para el mareo.

–Gracias.

La acepte y me la tome con la botella de agua que traía en mi mochila, y cerré los parpados para evitar llorar las cuatro horas restantes de viaje.

 **Protagonista** : Serena

 **Nota** : Otra historia larga que se quedo encapsulada en otra viñeta. pero en este caso, la historia continuaba en una libreta. Solía ocurrir que antes de dormir o al despertar, se me ocurrían ideas para historias, así que las escribía en una libreta, ahora que lo pienso desconozco dónde quedo. :(


	8. Chapter 8

–Deja eso…

Se colocó sobre ella y le sujeto la mano derecha. La lámpara de noche cayó al suelo, la intermitente luz dejaba ver las siluetas de los dos jóvenes reflejadas en la pared. Pero se produjo un corto circuito y la habitación que los dos comparten quedo en penumbras.

La respiración del joven era rápida, y en su mirada se reflejaba la más infinita rabia.

–Estoy tan cansado.

–De mí.

La pantalla del celular se ilumino, entonces los dos se tensaron, el la sujeto con más fuerza y ella trato de safarse para contestar la llamada.

Protagonistas: Serena / D


	9. Chapter 9

Dos copas donde cada una guarda la esencia de la muerte, del odio y del dolor.

Nota: Me gusta la frase, pero ni idea de que iba esto. XP Soy de lo peor.


	10. Chapter 10

Inferno

Primer Acto: DINERO

–Firme aquí.

El afable empleado le entrego el lápiz óptico, y garabateo con la mano izquierda. No podía dejar de ver el papel corriente del pequeño sobre amarillo.

¨El tamaño sí importa¨ –pensó y disimuló muy bien su desagrado, cuando el empleado se lo entrego.

–Que tenga un buen día.

–Igualmente.

Cerró la puerta y se recargo por unos segundos sobre esta; cuando el sobre estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos –lo sostuvo, cuidando de no doblar la esquina superior derecha–. Cerró con llave; dejándola sobre el desgastado mueble del recibidor junto a dos llaves más. Se quitó la falda y la blusa de seda, colgó las prendas en el perchero empotrado. Se vistió con el pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta vieja de manga larga que había dejado sobre la cama; el segundo mueble en aquel cuarto. Ato su bien peinado cabello, se hinco con sumo cuidado para después quedar pecho tierra y así arrastrarse por debajo de esta, y traspasar la sobrecama matrimonial que cubría a la cama individual. Al percatarse de que no podía ver su mano derecha, prosiguió a abrir el sobre. Colocó el papel grueso sobre el frío suelo y comenzó a leer con sus dedos.

 **X**

–Felicidades por su ascenso –extendió la mano donde portaba el Rolex, y no dejo de ver el contrato firmado que se encontraba sobre el fino escritorio.

La joven se limitó a extender la mano y el hombre dejo caer la llave sobre la palma pálida. Y sin decir nada más, ella salió de la oficina.

–Su capacitación inicia el 20 de Noviembre… –dijo el secretario y sin decir nada más, siguió redactando el escrito.

El silencio impero, el sonido de las teclas era inexistente y siempre que se le requiriera en la oficina, se veía obligada a usar zapato bajo. Se dirigió a las escaleras, en el trascurso vibró su celular, ni siquiera lo saco de la bolsa. Siguió bajando las escaleras del sexto piso.

 **X**

 **Nota:** Se que estos párrafos no tienen mucho sentido, pero se supone que sería el inicio de una de mis historias más perversas y explicitas...


	11. Chapter 11

La ramita servia para atizar el fuego, la blanca mano adquiría una textura sombría mientras las briznas resplandecían. El exquisito aroma de la madera atraía a insectos que se achicharraban uno tras otro. El frió hacia mella en las criaturas del bosque, sin embargo, no se acercaban al reconfortante y peligroso refugio del cazador.

Protagonista: Diamante


	12. Chapter 12

(¡Mi chico ideal tiene un defecto!)

Por

 **C** orazón de Diamante

–Estás segura de que... –entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y trago saliva– ...¿funcionara?

–Si no confías en mi, para qué, pides mi ayuda.

–Trata de comprender, si esto no funciona, tendré que terminar con él... y lo amo tanto.

El objeto era sofocado lentamente en el interior de su manos.

–Serena, nunca creí decirte esto... –abrazo a su amiga y le susurro- confía en el poder del amor.

El ringtone que provenía del interior de la bolsa rosa, anuncia la llamada entrante de su novio.

–Rei, muchas gracias.

Fin

Personajes: Serena Tsukino/Rei Hino

Ni idea de cuál es el defecto del ¿novio? XP


	13. Chapter 13

(¡Mi chico ideal tiene un defecto!)

Por

 **C** orazón de Diamante

–Estás segura de que... –entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y trago saliva– ...¿funcionara?

–Si no confías en mi, para qué, pides mi ayuda.

–Trata de comprender, si esto no funciona, tendré que terminar con él... y lo amo tanto.

El objeto era sofocado lentamente en el interior de su manos.

–Serena, nunca creí decirte esto... –abrazo a su amiga y le susurro- confía en el poder del amor.

El ringtone que provenía del interior de la bolsa rosa, anuncia la llamada entrante de su novio.

–Rei, muchas gracias.

Fin

Personajes: Serena Tsukino/Rei Hino

Ni idea de cuál es el defecto del ¿novio? XP


End file.
